A New Beginning
by The Fabulous Frazzle
Summary: (Spoiler Alert for Winter Turning!) After Hailstorm was captured, where on earth could Scarlet hide him for so long? Without any trace? Gone from the face of the earth, but still within Scarlet's grasp. Well a Skywing named Pyrite may just hold all the answers. Join her, one of Scarlet's most loyal subjects. On her journey through her life. But is she really what she seems?
1. Chapter 1

The sun filtered through the small window on the far side of her quarters,

"Five more minutes….." Pyronite groaned. The dawn always seemed to come far too early, but, her duties to the queen always came before her own comfort.

"Another day in the service of a great queen!" Pyronite yawned as she got out of bed and stretched her wings. "I wonder if Queen Scarlet will have anything special for me to do today….." She wondered as she stumbled out of her quarters and down the hall towards the throne room.

"Ugh, me and my clumsy claws….." She grumbled as she staggered on.

Life was normal here in the skywing palace, but, something always felt weird, like she was in the wrong place. But Pyronite pushed those thoughts completely from her mind, all she could hear in her head was the same as usual. "I'm loyal to scarlet, I'm clumsy and useless, I'm must never take off necklace….." Those thoughts had worn a groove in her head, again and again.

As she walked into the throne room, she couldn't help but be annoyed by the noose tight necklace she always wore.

"Never take it off, if you do, it's a life or death matter…." Pyronite remembered the queen's words about her jewelry, and never forgot them, taking extra care never to take it off. It wasn't really jewelry though, just a small pouch tied tightly around her neck. But she didn't care. If the queen said to never take it off, she would never take it off….

The throne room was quite empty today, but the queen seemed extremely excited.

"Ohhh! This will be so thrilling!" She said to one of the two guards that stood on either side of her throne. "I can't believe I really have The Dragonets Of Desti… Oh, there you are Pyronite. Looking for something to do I suppose?" Scarlet said, turning her attention to the newcomer.

"Yes, whatever you want me to!" Pyronite replied enthusiastically.

"Well, it just happens that I have another patrol going out that could use a extra dragon….." Scarlet said, looking down at her claws.

"Whatever you say!" Pyronite said, before bowing and rushing out of the room, tripping over her own tail. "Patrol duty! How exciting!" She whispered to herself as she ran past other dragons just starting to get up.

The patrol was waiting on one of the many platforms built on the edges of the palace.

"Hello! I'm here to accompany you on the patrol!" Pyronite said as she bounded up to them.

"Hmm, well it will be nice to have someone new to talk to….." One of the guards said, turning to her. "I'm the leader of this detachment, the name's Eagle."

"Nice to meet you, I hope I won't slow you down, I might hit some of you by accident, I'm too clumsy…." Pyronite said, looking down at her claws.

"Don't worry, We'll watch out." Eagle said, cracking a grin as some of his soldiers barked a laugh.

As they took off, Pyronite walked up beside Eagle, "Oh yeah, almost forgot! My name's Pyronite!"

" Well, I'm glad this patrol won't be completely boring, nothing ever happens this early in the morning, we just fly, fly, and fly….."

"Well, that sounds more interesting than walking around the palace all day, or doing whatever the queen tells me to…" Pyronite said, thinking about what Scarlet might be doing right now, while she wasn't there.

"Well, you seem quite… Loyal…. Scarlet must be lucky having subjects like you….." Eagle said, taking off.

"Well that's queen Scarlet to you…." Pytonite said in a joking tone, as she raced after him.

The flight seemed exciting at first. Getting to see all the mountains, talking to the soldiers. But after a while, everything just seemed to quiet down for what seemed like eternity.

"This is it, that ridge is as far as we're going today…." Eagle said. pointing to a land formation up ahead.

"Yay! I can't wait till we get bac…" She was cut off as one of the guard called from up ahead.

What?" Eagle yelled, ignoring what Pyronite was saying. As he flew closer, he could finally hear what the other Skywing was saying

"AMBUSH!"


	2. Chapter 2

It took her a minute to figure out what was happening. But after thinking about it, Pyrite understood.

"Ohh, can I fight? I might just hit our own troops….. So clumsy….." Pyrite said, not noticing that all the rest of the group had rushed into battle. Then, she saw who

they were fighting. "Icewings! I've never seen one outside of Queen Scarlets arena….. Are they really that deadly?" Pyrite asked herself. But for some odd reason, she

didn't want to fight them. She didn't want to rush into combat and fight for the queen's honor, but she had to.

The next thing she know, she was flying past other dragons locked in tooth and claw, scratching and biting at each other. flashes of white and red came from both

sides and Pyrite was immediately confused. Then, something loomed in front of her.

"Well look at this…." Said a cold voice. And Pyrite turned in mid air to see a Icewing no bigger than her.

 _She's beautiful….. And shiny…_.. Pyrite thought. And she was right. the sun gleamed off of the well polished scales of the opponent.

"Hmm…. Stupid Skywings… " The icewing said, as she dove at Pyrite, claws extended.

"Hey, I wasn't ready….." Pyrite screamed as claws raked her shoulders, pushing her down. She tried to struggle but the knife sharp claws dug deeper.

"Heeellp…" Pyrite tried to call, but her screams seemed to be drowned out by the rest of the battle, but as the pain seemed to become unbearable, the weight lifted

and she opened her eyes to see another Skywing grappling with the Icewing she had been fighting with moments before. It was Eagle! He had saved her!. But before

she could call out thanks, she was hit by another force, knocking her off balance. when she was able to fly straight again, she turned just in time to see another

Icewing charging at her. But this time she was ready. She flew to the side, dodging the attack, and then spun around raking her claws down the other dragons side.

Blue blood ran from the scratches, making the Icewing scream. Filled with pride at her success, she attacked once more, before her enemy could regain their balance,

raking their wings with her claws. Drawing another satisfying scream, Pyrite attacked again, but not without consequences. She grabbed the dragon by his shoulders,

and tried to push him to the ground, but had the breath knocked out of her, as the Icewing kicked her in the stomach.

"Oof….." Pyrite grunted as she fell back, losing all sense and crashing to the ground. As she forced herself up, she looked around, only to notice that the same dragon

had also fallen.

 _I need to kill him for Scarlets honor… But can I?_ Pyrite thought, as she got up and stalked up to the Icewing.

the Icewing was gasping for breath and was bleeding from several cuts, and his wings were shredded in several spots.

 _I should put him out of his misery…._. Pyrite thought, as she looked down on him as he attempted to get up. But before he could do anything, Pyrite was on him again,

pinning him to the ground. She didn't want to say anything, because she couldn't think of anything to say. So as the Icewing struggled beneath her, she leant close

and whispered "I'm sorry….." And then wasted no time, raking her claws across his throat.

Pyrite stepped back as blue blood bubbled out of the tear in his neck, and as his body went still, she heard from the battle above.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Called a voice from above. But Pyrite couldn't distinguish who it was. Then as she looked up, she could see white shaped winging away to the

west, leaving the Skywings to their victory.

"We won….." Pyrite whispered. But as she looked over at the Icewings corpse, that lay near. She wasn't sure if she was so proud of it.


End file.
